Playtime for Gryffindors
by Hermerva
Summary: Hermione and Severus both want each other, but they don't know it. Typical. Rated M for future chapter.
1. Teasing

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe. :(

Author's Note: I realize that this is going to be a little AU. The gang is in their seventh year and Ron is in Advanced Potions. There is also some slight OOC. This is rated M for the next chapter, this is just introductory. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Teasing**

Long, elegant fingers curled around the arm of the chair so hard that the knuckles turned white. His right hand continued to scribble in red ink, but no words appeared on the parchment, as he was much too distracted by a certain Gryffindor, her bushy hair bouncing as she excitedly mixed her Calming Drought. He was tempted to call her out for being too damn hyper, but wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to him. Yes, he noticed the way she would flip her hair and then smirk at him, he occasionally saw a wink. He didn't know what she was on about, he just thought she wanted to be irritating, but was having quite the opposite effect.

* * *

Dinner in the Great Hall was unbearable for him. She had taken a new liking to the Weasley boy, throwing herself at him every chance she got. He had no idea what she saw in him. He was rather dull, dim, and very immature. All the boy cared about was Quidditch. Even more infuriating was that he couldn't do anything about it. He grimaced as she fed him from her own fork. He quickly looked back down at his own plate, aware that she was watching him, again. Straining to ignore her, he wolfed down the rest of his food and hurried to his rooms, allowing his robes to billow out behind him.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched him disappear from the hall. "I just don't get it," she whined to Harry and Ron. The latter rolled his eyes and went back to his food, grateful that she had stopped feeding him.

Harry snickered and put his arm around her. "Maybe you should try someone else." He grinned. "I bet Ginny would be up for it."

Ron snorted into his pudding. "You _can't_ be serious, Harry."

Hermione grinned. "He's right, you know. She doesn't have Potions with me."

Harry grumbled and started to pull his arm off of her, surprised when she sidled closer to him. She batted her eyelashes. "You, on the other hand…"

Harry's eyes went wide and Ron guffawed. "Oh, man! That'd be awesome, mate! Can you imagine the look on the old bat's face?"

Hermione giggled, then quickly sobered. "He'll only react if he feels the same way though…" She trailed off uncertainly, causing Harry to pull her closer.

"He'd be stupid not to." A smile appeared on his lips. "I'm sure it'll work this time. How could it not?"

Hermione grinned and pushed him off. "Yeah, well, don't over do it." Noticing the glint in his eyes, she smirked. "What are you planning, Potter?"

* * *

Severus slid out of bed the next morning, not looking forward to his Advanced Potions class that day. He just knew she would find some new way to torture him. He groaned and pulled on his robes for the day, seriously considering calling in a sick day. The Dark Lord he could handle, a teenage girl? Not so much. He shook himself mentally, and physically, then headed for the classroom.

The door to the Potions' classroom slammed open, startling the assembled students. Severus gathered some comfort in his ability to make them jump after seven years in his class. His smirk faded quickly into a sneer when he noticed Miss Granger straddling Mr. Potter.

Severus glared at the brunette. "Miss Granger," he drawled in a dangerously low voice. "If you would remove yourself from Mr. Potter's lap, I am ready to begin class." Hermione blushed a deep red and slid off of Harry's lap. "You will also see me after class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry smirked as Hermione clambered back to her seat. Once she was settled, she winked back at him, further infuriating Snape.

As soon as class ended everyone hurried out of the room, not wanting to be caught by Snape trying to linger. Hermione slowly packed her bag after giving Harry and Ron long, meaningful hugs.

Snape sneered at the boys as they scurried past him, then slammed the door, turning slowly to face Hermione.


	2. Payback

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.

Author's Note: Hope it's enjoyable! :)

**Payback**

Professor Severus Snape leered at Hermione as he strolled back to his desk. "Do you know why you have been asked to stay after class, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stubbornly lifted her chin. "I don't recall being _asked_, _sir_."

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously. "Detention, Miss Granger."

She stood rooted to the spot. "Why?"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "For inappropriate behavior." He paused. "You will report back here at nine o' clock, precisely." When she made no move to leave, he raised his eyes and glared, adding a wave of his hand. "You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

Hermione fought back tears as she rushed out of the room. She hurried down to the Great Hall for lunch. Once she arrived, she flopped down across from Ron and Harry. "I'm so stupid!" Her outburst caused the other two Seventh Years to jump.

Harry, bewildered, turned to Hermione. "I don't think you are." He frowned. "What happened?"

"He dejected me, that's what happened." She huffed. "I'm on the verge of throwing myself naked across his desk."

Ron choked on his lunch and Harry pat him on the back, snickering. "I almost wish I could see that…"

Hermione smiled, bashfully. "Then it's settled. Tonight, at detention, I will make him see that I want him." She grinned. "And no, Harry, you may not watch."  
The boy merely stuck his tongue out and led the way to Charms.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione had enough time to run back to her rooms. She planned on altering her clothes, just enough so a certain black-clad wizard would notice the difference when she leaned over a cauldron. '_Or his desk_,' she thought, blushing. Taking one last look in the mirror, she smoothed down her hair and uniform, then left for the dungeons.

A shaking fist rose to knock on the door. "Enter," was called out by the same velvet voice she heard in her dreams. Hermione pulled open the door to the Potions classroom, stepped meekly inside, and let the door swing shut behind her.

Severus let his gaze rake over her figure, noticing, not for the first time, her generous curves. He also noticed that her uniform seemed to have become more… appealing. He sent a silent prayer thanking the gods that she knew magic. His wondering gaze returned to her face, and he let his usual sneer creep onto his lips. "Well, what are you waiting for? You know what to do."

Though his hand gestured to the dirty cauldrons, her mind connected his words to her earlier conversation with Harry. '_It's now or never_,' she told herself. She took one step towards the cauldrons, waiting for him to lower his eyes back to his desk. Once he did, she hastily undid the third button on her already low cut shirt, loosening her tie as well. She took a deep breath and then strode up to his desk.

Severus say toned calves and thighs leading to a short skirt out of the corner of his eye and felt the familiar tightening in his groin. "I trust you do not need instructions on how to non-magically clean a cauldron." She shook her head, biting her lip, and his hand tightened once more on the arm of his chair. "Then go do it. I have no time for these interruptions." His attention did not make it back to the paper he was grading, however.

Hermione swiveled his chair to face her and straddled him. "You talk too much." She stopped him replying by pressing her lips to his, then pulled back nervously. She didn't get far before he pulled her back to him.

"Surely you can kiss better than that," he teased, rubbing her sides and hips.

She grinned, elated, and whispered in his ear. "I can do much more than _kiss_ better."

Severus growled possessively and pulled her in for a heated kiss, grinding into her at the same time. She moaned into the kiss, encouraging him. He wordlessly cast a Silencing Spell on the classroom, locking the door as well. Skilled hands tore the white shirt from smooth skin, the calluses causing goose bumps on her arms.

Hermione shifted on his lap, eliciting another low growl. She ran her hands down his chest, undoing each button as she came to it, then slid the heavy cloth off his shoulders.

Severus stood, letting Hermione gently off of him, then turned her around and bent her over the desk. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "Do you know how long I have waited to fuck you over this desk?"

Hermione shivered with anticipation and ground herself backwards, making sure to hit his erection. "I can't imagine it's been any longer than I have thought about the same."

"Well then, let's not wait any longer." Wordlessly, wandlessly, he removed the last of her clothing, and his as well. Long, elegant fingers traced the inside of her thighs before coming to rest at the juncture. He waited until Hermione squirmed, then let a single digit dip inside and begin slowly thrusting in and out. Soon after, Severus added another while his other hand kneaded Hermione's supple breast.

Hermione thrust in time with Severus, moaning and pushing back harder each time, begging him to take her, hard and fast. A low chuckled reached her ear, followed by a deep "wanton witch…"

Severus took pity on her, or rather himself, and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly, gradually, he entered her moist haven, groaning at how tight she was. Once he was fully sheathed, it took all of his self control to not start pounding her. He leaned closer. "You didn't say you were a virgin."

Hermione panted. "I didn't think it was important." She mock-pouted. "You're not going to stop now, are you?"

He smirked. "No, witch. Now, I claim you." His sultry voice and possessive words had the desired effect and he felt Hermione clenched around him. He grinned to himself and slowly pulled out, just leaving his tip in, then slammed all the way back, hard. Hermione screamed, not in pain, but immense pleasure. He continued at the same pace. Once Hermione matched his rhythm, Severus let his hand drift to her clit. He rolled the sensitive nub between his fingers while his other hand did the same to her nipple.

Hermione gasped at the multiple sensations, then got back in the rhythm. She had never before been so turned on. Not even in her dreams! Panting and moaning soon became the main noise during the heated exchange between professor and student.

Severus, feeling that they were both close, started pushing further and harder every thrust, delighting in the moans coming from the delectable witch beneath him. He lightly bit down on her shoulder, sending her over the edge.

"Severus!"

He plowed in once more, stilling fully sheathed, and emptied his seed into her. His only response to his name was a grunted "hermione" as he came. Severus pulled out gently and then sat back down, beckoning for her to come to him. Hermione sat on his lap and leaned into him.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor."


End file.
